smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RyoHazuki36
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:WWE13 Render YoshiTatsu-2220-1000.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:06, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping, I've been having problems with anons messing up all the hard work I put into the rosters! more help is good! (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 23:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) You will notice alot of pages with just names on them, thats because I have been adding wrestlers to the page, The Plan was to get them like the Undertaker page, also what I am doing is geting offical renders that they use on WWE to be the picture of the wrestler, each page to have a small bit about the wrestlers and the Sig and Fin that the wrestler uses (Without Hyperlinks because I don't want the site to be to cluttered if you know what I Mean) and The Attires and Rating (If Applicable to that game EG SvR ect) (^-^) (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 23:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) Here this is what I am planning for the renders at the top https://www.mediafire.com/folder/p9i5zu7afa7jx/Wrestling_Renders I Put my Ultimate Warror Render there if you want to use it, that would be Cool (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) The Ultmate Warrior it Exists but needs content I will update you everytime I add a render, I Just added Yoshi Tatsu to the Renders Added the Undertaker :) if you have any comments and/or you want me to change the picture used just message me, i dont mind feedback from a fellow member (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:29, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Matt Hardy Added (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) ah hmmm is there a black box? also on the Legend one could you change the font to BLACK because white is way to hard to read on yellow... also added Jeff Hardy (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 00:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks once I've finished doing renders I will help with the Info, I just cant upload images successfully so I will leave that up to you :) this is made a year of work alot easier (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Cesaro (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Yes delete the stuff from WIKI and do the the Info Box, Added Edge Thanks, if you spot any spam from wiki then please delete it, Added Rey Mysterio (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Chris Benoit (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Kane (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 01:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Goldust, Shane McMahon, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins (Yumemi Okazaki (talk) 02:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Added Booker T, William Regal, Ric Flair, Kurt Angle, Jack Swagger, The Rock, Bubba Ray Dudley, Drew McIntyre and Devon Dudley